Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to multimedia services, and more particularly, to providing shared multimedia experiences that includes user input.
Description of the Related Art
Social networking related to multimedia programs is often conducted through means that are separate from a provider network that provides the multimedia content. For example, friends that want to discuss multimedia programs often do so over telephones or through in-person interactions.